Loading
by SxunMSo
Summary: Junhui,Seokmin,dan Mingyu Rebutan Minghao si anak polos. Ini juga ada di wattpad, nama akun nya @SxunMSo :))
1. Chapter 1 Gege

Loading • SxunMSo

Boy x Boy , Yaoi , Shonen Ai

Bahasa tidak baku

Garing, Humor gagal, krenyess

Banyak Typo

Rated T

Xu Minghao

Wen Junhui

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Chapter 1 • Gege

Start

"Hao-Hao, hari ini pulang bareng gege ya hmm?"

"Umm kalo Hao terserah aja sih ge "

"Elah sekarang emang jatah lu hyung, kalo lo gamau gue siap sedia buat Minghao kok"

"Diem lu tem, gua lempar pemutih seneng lu"

"Lempar aja hyung, kesian dia udah terlalu banyak ketipu olshop pemutih cih"

"Apaan sih kuda, ikut ae lu"

"Ih kalian semua berisik amat, minghao pulang dulu yah~"

"Loh, Hao ! Tungguin gege kek"

"Mao pulang bareng ge?"

"Yaampun hao, kan tadi gege udah bilang kalo pulang bareng sama hao"

"Eh masa? Kok hao lupa si "

"Makanya, jan kebanyakan micin haooo sayang"

"Gege sakit ih, gausa nyentil jidat hao nanti merah kan hao jadi jelek "

"Kata siapa gitu jadi jelek? Kalo hao marah tambah imut deh. Gege suka "

"Um.. Eh ayo ge pulangg"

"Cie malu cie, salting ya hao? Ihhh cubit nih ! Gemes jadinya kann"

"Sakit ge, gawsa cubit cubit pipi hao ih kuy pulangg gee"

"Iya iya Minghao sayang, kita pulang kajja"

Xu Minghao

16 Tahun

Kelas 2 SMA Pledis

Anak Polos, yang kadang bikin gregetan

Wen Junhui

18 Tahun

Kelas 3 SMA Pledis

Tipe kakak kelas dingin yang bikin melting

Tapi gak dingin kalo udah sama si kesayangan Minghao

Contohnya tadi, dinginya dimana coba? Jelas jelas mereka unyuk banget gitu, jadi pengen langsung nikahin ajah~

Jun mengandeng Minghao ke parkiran, mereka berjalan beriringan. Kek orang pacaran gitu sama ketawa ketiwi colak colekan.

Pokoknya yang liat mereka berdua bakalan baper! Nah sama kaya si duo ini. si kuda dan si item, Kesian mereka kek penguntit.

Sama sama gigit jari liat kemesraan JunHao, si item ga terima katanya dia ga bisa biarin ini terjadi yang ada nanti Jun yang ngerebut Minghao-nya duluan. Gaboleh gaboleh !

Dia udah siap siap mau ngeganggu JunHao tapi ditahan sama si kuda, alasanya sih simpel.

"Kita udah Janjian buat bersaing secara sehat tem, gabole saling nikung, begal, comot. Gabole tem! Inget perjanjian kita"

Mingyu mikir, bener juga nih kuda yakali kalo tadi Mingyu beneran ngerusak moment pasti langsung di diskualifikasi.

Mingyu ngelus dada, dadanya si kuda.

"Anjayy lu ngapain tem?!"

"Eh eak maap, gasadar gua gegara greget liar mereka bedua"

"Lu pikir gua kaga? Dari tadi gua juga kreget kali tem, sampe gua remet remet nih botol akwah"

"Tsadest coi, segitunya lu ya"

"Udah ! Daripada kita terbakar api cemburu (ea) mending kita pulang aja, biarin mereka dah"

"Iye lu bener juga, besok kan giliran gue ya hahahah"

Mingyu ketawa terus gitu kek anak teka abis dapet duit jajan, jadi bikin Seokmin ketakutan

"Gege, denger suara gitu ga?"

Sialan, pasti si duo bajigur itu lagi ngintilin gua nih

"Engga hao, gege gadenger apa apa tuh."

"Ih beneran gee"

"Udah ah, jadi pulang ngga?" Jun sengaja menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Jadi ge, tapi tadi suaranya .."

"Udah gausa dipikirin hao, nah silahkan masuk tuan putri"

"Malu ih ge, tuan putri tuan putri segala "

"Tapi kan gege jujur hao,"

"Tauk ih, ayo ge pulanggg ihh"

"Iya iya, kajja sayang."

Jun dan Minghao memasuki mobil, terus si jun nyetir mobilnya santai gitu.

Soalnya katanya jun pengen lamaan ama Putri Hao nya,trus di perjalanan mereka berdua cerita macem macem gitu

gatau ya Minghao sadar apa engga, dia malah ngegodain Jun,

aegyo super imut

Bikin Jun gregetan sendiri, pengen nerkam gitu. Tapi ya gimana Minghao masih polos

Mereka bedua keashiquekan ampe engga sadar udah sampe depan rumah Minghao.

"Yaelah, udah sampe aja gitu. Kan masi pengen berduaan bareng Minghao"

"Gege bilang apa ??" Minghao mengerjap imut

"Apa hao?"

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"Apa ge?"

"Apa hao?"

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"Gatau ge,"

Tuhaaan, untung sayank untung tjintah. Jun sabar jun tabah :")

"Yaampun, terserah hao deh" jun gregetan sendiri ampe ahirnya hao nyium pipinya tiba tiba gitu

Cup!

"Eh.. Ha.. Ha.. Hao?"

"Dah gege, !!".

Minghao yang tida bertangung jawab itu langsung berlari kerumahnya dan ninggalin jun yang lagi dieman kek abis kesamber.

T

B

C

Jun itu emang lagi ngincer minghao, tapi sayangnya ga gampang loh, dia punya dua kandidat yang berpotensi merebut minghao-nya. !

FF baru, padahal ff laen masih arus diselesain. Astagaaa :"

Voment Juseyo ~

Jelek ya?

Hehe maap baru soalnya , ;) ok makasih udah baca!,jan lupa voment okaih?!.


	2. Chapter 2 Gyu

Loading • SxunMSo

Boy x Boy , Yaoi , Shonen Ai

Bahasa tidak baku

Garing, Humor gagal, krenyess

Banyak Typo

Rated T

Xu Minghao

Wen Junhui

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Chapter 2 • Gyu

*sebelumnya*

"Yaampun, terserah hao deh" jun gregetan sendiri ampe ahirnya hao nyium pipinya tiba tiba gitu

Cup!

"Eh.. Ha.. Ha.. Hao?"

"Dah gege, !!".

Minghao yang tida bertangung jawab itu langsung berlari kerumahnya dan ninggalin jun yang lagi dieman kek abis kesamber.

Start ~

" Aish Hao, bikin malu gege aja kamu tu."

Jun yang abis dicium minghao senyum senyum gaje sambil megangin pipinya.

"Ehiya pulang ah, takutnya kalo disini gabisa nahan hormon buat nyerang minghao. Duh"

Sementara minghao yang lagi dirumah, senyum gaje.

"Tadi kenapa ya hao kok cium pipi jun ge? Mmm "

Minghao tampak berpikir

"Gatau ah, Hao cape mau mandi dulu mm "

*Tinut*

(suara ada line di hape minghao)

Minghao yang abis mandi pun langsung buka hapenya.

DarkCool

Hao, uda nyampe rumah ?

Ohh dari gyuu

HaoHao

Udah gyu, tadi abis dianterin jun ge , kenapa?

DarkCool

Kamu ga diapa apain kan sama jun ?

Ngapain ya gyu nanya nanya kek mbak mbak indomaret hmm

HaoHao

Engga gyuu, eiya tapi tadi hao abis cium jun ge loh! Tapi hao gatau kenapa hmm

*suara hati yang pecah*

Tiba tiba aja minggu nge Video Call minghao

*Tinut Tinut Tinut ~*

Loh tumben sih gyuu

"Allo gyuu"

Mingyu ga jawab, dia lagi mupeng liat minghao.

Inget kan minghao abis mandi dan masi pake Bathrobe putih yang nampakin leher mulus nan indah menyegarkan mata.

"Gyuuu"

"Eh iya hao, kenapa?"

Si mingyu ini masih fokus liat hao-nya.

"Kenapa? Gapapa gyuu"

"Oh yaudah hao kalo gapapa"

Anjay mingyu ngeblank, baru liat leher aja dah ngiler dia.

"Ok gyu, hao tutup ya?"

"Loh jangan hao!"

Baru nyadar ya si mingyu ini dari fantasi liarnya~

"Ehiya tadi kamu ngapain sih cium cium jun ?"

"Hao aja gatau gyu, pengen aja hihi"

"Gaboleee hao, aku gasuka"

"Kenapa gabole? Jun ge aja tadi diem aja gyu"

Yaiyalah minghao sayankkk, dia keenakan kamu gituin

"Gabole ih pokoknya gabole hao aku gasukaa"

"Tapi gyuu"

minghao nge pout in bibirnya

Glek

Anjay ena nih.

"Hao gausa ngegoda gitu deh, btw kamu nyium jun di mana?"

"Didepan rumah gyuu"

Anjir dasar lemot, untung aja sayang

"Maksudnya di bagian mana? cantik."

"Ohh hehe, di pipi gyu! Jun ge tadi mukanya merah, dia kepedesan apa ya? Btw gyuu aku ga cantik aku swag"

Hamdallah mingyu ngelus dada

Dadanya sendiri kok.

"Alah itu jun keenakan hao, jan cium dia lagi pokoknya ! engga kamu itu cantik imut "

"Ga aku swag"

"Cantik"

"Swag"

"Imut"

"Tauk ah, hao ngambek sama mingyu! Liat aja besok hao bakalan nyium jun ge lagi! Bai."

*Tinutnut.*

Hao matiin VC nya, dia kesel sama gyu! Di bilang in dia swag kok ih.

"Mo tidur aja deh hao, hoamm"

Akhirnya haohao tertidur.

Sementara Mingyu :

"Anjay dimatiin! Ancemanya ngeri ih, arghh napa besok hao mau cium jun lagi! Gaboleh. Liat aja besok uh!"

Mingyu kzl abiz.

*tenenet*

Besoknya

Minghao dijemput Mingyu, soalnya kan emang jatah dia.

Pagi pagi mingyu udah siap bareng motornya yang keren abiz.

"Eh gyu udah dateng?"

Mingyu ngangguk trus pasang senyum tergantenk buat hao nya.

"Yuk hao berangkat"

Terus dia masangin helm buat hao, sementara hao cuman kedip kedip imut.

Tahan,sabar, ini masih pagi tapi godaan berat banget tuhannn.

Terus Mingyu naikin motornya, disusul minghao.

"Hao peluk"

"Gamau".

"Loh biasanya kan kamu juga meluk"

"Inget ya gyu, hao masih marah!"

"Ayolah haoo, aku minta maaf yaa"

"Ish"

"Haooo maafin Aku oke?"

"Hmp tapi beli ice cream nanti!"

"Astagaaa, oke hao ice cream."

"Yeayyyy gyu terbaik!"

"Udah, sekarang peluk!"

"Ayay captain!

Dasar tukang modus.

*tenenet*

Disekolah

Mingyu kebarengan Jun sama kuda yang naik mobil, mereka berdua kzl abis liat Minghao peluk peluk Mingyu.

Btw alasan kenapa Mingyu naek motor ketimbang mobil padahal dia juga punya adalah biar bisa

Modus.

Aseg, item emang pinter ya modusnya.

"Rasain lu berdua, gimana ena kan ? Hahaha"

"Gyu kenapa?"

"Gapapa hao, btw aku sih sebenarnya seneng aja, tapi kamu mau meluk aku sampe kapan hm?".

"Ehiya, mm hehe maaf. Yuk gyu masuk" ;-;

"Hmmm kamu malu ya Hao, mukamu merah gitu,"

Mingyu ngesmirk ganteng ngegoda Minghao oiii

"Udah ah, aku mau cium jun ge!"

"Apaah? Gaboleee gabole kamu harus disampingku terus hari ini!"

Mingyu ngerangkul Minghao sekalian modus, dia gabakalan biarin Minghao buat nyium Jun!

"Hao! Pagi~" ini si Kuda nyapa Minghao, dia gatel banget buat nyeret Minghao dari Mingyu biar ga dimodusin mulu.

"Pagi Deka~"

Minghao eyesmile manis banget sampe Kuda tahan napas liaatnya.

*cekrek*

ini suara Jun yang lagi motoin Minghao.

"Pagi tuan putri~" Jun senyum ganteng.

"Ih geee, ngapain tadi? Btw hao bukan tuan putri ih"

"Apa Hao, ga ada yang ngelarang juga kan hehe"

jun dengan sengaja nge wink.

"Ehiya si ya "

Mingyu geram, bajigur deh Jun sama Kuda. Ngengangguin gua sama Minghao.

Asu

"Yuk ah Hao masuk kelas"

"Oke Gyu, btw Ge, Deka ! Minghao duluan ya? Dadah!"

"Iya Hao hati hati !" kuda teriak teriak cem manggil tukang baso.

Btw Mingyu sama Minghao sekelas, Deka beda kelas tapi satu tingkat sementara Jun ? Kaka kelas yekan.

Kim Mingyu

17 tahun

Kelas 2 SMA Pledis

Si cowok berandal yang ga berandal kalo lagi deket minghao .

T

B

C

Gyu mulai beraksi nih dia punya 2 saingan. Yang terberat sih Jun ! Hayo gimana cara gyu dapetin hao?

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ~

Hehe Halo ?!

Maafin lama apdet nya ya, apalah daya aku ini.

Moga kalian sukak :)

Gimana ?

Jan lupa Comment yaaaa ;)

makasih btw udah baca aku terhura :"v


	3. Chapter 3 Deka

Loading • SxunMSo

Boy x Boy , Yaoi , Shonen Ai

Bahasa tidak baku

Garing, Humor gagal, krenyess

Banyak Typo

Rated T

Xu Minghao

Wen Junhui

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Chapter 3 • De Ka

*sebelumnya*

"Oke Gyu, btw Ge, Deka ! Minghao duluan ya? Dadah!"

"Iya Hao hati hati !" kuda teriak teriak cem manggil tukang baso.

Btw Mingyu sama Minghao sekelas, Deka beda kelas tapi satu tingkat sementara Jun ? Kaka kelas yekan.

Start

"Gyu kenapa ya tadi deka liatin Minghao terus?"

Anjay kuda modus lu

"Soalnya hao cantik?"

Bugh

"Aw! Sakit hao, jan timpuk kepalaku kek"

"Bodo"

Minghao ninggalin Mingyu di lorong, dia kzl digininiin mulu. Padahal dia jelas jelas swag loh

(Dusta, hao itu cantik! #ditimpuk minghao)

Lagi enak enak ngedumel, dia gasengaja liat Jun ge lagi jalan di lorong sama gatau siapa?

Lebih pendek dari Jun ge sih, wajahnya emo banged. Tapi cantik khas asia gitu lah.

Barusan mau manggil, eh Minghao malah liat pemandangan yang entah kenapa bikin dia badmood.

Jun gegenya lagi ngerangkul anak emo itu, deket banget. Minghao tiba tiba aja kzl dia diem aja gajadi nyapa sama nerusin jalan ya.

Niatnya pura pura gatau gitu tapi Jun ge nya malah manggil duluan, mau gamau hao bakalan liat pemamdangan ngeselin itu deh.

"Haoo~"

"Iya ge"

Minghao cuma senyum tipis aja sama ngelirik si anak emo itu, ih jun ge! Lepasin tanganya kek. Hao kzl tauk.

"Kenalin ini temen sekelas gege, namanya Jeon Wonwoo panggil aja Wonu."

Si anak emo ngeliatin Minghao sambil pasang muka "ewh".

"Kenalin gua Wonu, lu siapa?"

"Xu Minghao hyung, salam kenal."

Lagi lagi Minghao cuma senyum tipis, ini Wonu hyung emang mukanya gini apa gimana sih? Ngeselin banget tau ga!

"Oh gitu, salam kenal juga"

"Ge, Hyung hao duluan ya bai~"

Minghao gamau lama lama disitu, dia gasuka. Mending langsung cabut ke kelasnya aja.

"Loh hao? Yaudah atiati ya!"

Itu si Jun juga tereak tereak, ga nyadar tuan putri nya lagi ngambek, gapeka juga tamganya masih ngerangkul Wonu gitu ena.

"Ish Hao kzl !"

Minghao baru aja duduk di bangkunya yang deket ama Mingyu. Tuh anak kan dia tinggalin, jadi masih belum dateng.

Terus dia tiduran di bangkunya, tetiba aja ada yang ngelus kepalanya.

"Hao, ngapain tidur? Masih ngantuk kamu?"

"Loh Deka? Ngapain ke kelasku?"

Si kuda senyum pepsodent.

"Pelit amat sih, emangnya gabolee?"

"Hmm gapapa tau. Cuma ya tumben aja gitu?"

"Hahaha jadi hao, aku bakalan jelasin tapi sebelumnya boleh aku pegang tangan kamu?"

"Cepet jelasin ya, ini nih pegang aja gapapa kok"

Dasar polos kamu nak, dimodusin mau aja.

Minghao eyesmile lagi, duh lama lama ini kuda ngiler kalo lihat ginian terus.

"Eh iya, boleh hao?"

"Pegang aja pegang, gapapa kok"

Kuda megangin tangan Minghao, terus mukanya merah gitu, baru juga pegangan tangan udah gitu apalagi yang laen ya~

"Gini hao, tetiba aja ada perubahan jadwal yang bikin kelasku sama kelas kamu gabung di Mapel tertentu jadi ya aku kesini buat belajar~"

Deka ngelus kepala Minghao lagi pake tangan kanan, ingat ! Tangan kiri masih pegangan sama Minghao lohh

"Ohh gitu ya, gapapa sih minghao seneng banyak temenya, btw deka kenapa pegang tangan hao ?"

"Hmm aku cuman mau ngecek aja hao, kamu tiduran aja gitu jadi aku kira lagi gaenak badan hehe"

"Gitu ya ? hao gapapa kok deka! Makasih udah merhatiin hao loh~"

Eyesmile lagi.

Kuatkan hati kuda, kuatin hormon ini buat ngga nerkam mahluk imut didepanya ini tuhan.

Brukk

"Geser kuda!"

Ini suara Mingyu yang baru aja dateng,

Dafuk ganggu aja item, lagi melancarkan serangan jugak.

"Lah item dari mana aje lu baru dateng? Bukanya tadi barengan sama hao?"

"Hao ninggalin gua tadi gegara dia gua panggil cantik, padahal kan kenyataan"

"Oh gituu, tapi bener si hao emang cantik kok"

Deka ngelirik Minghao yang diem aja, tumben aja gitu biasanya kan bakalan ngambek kalo dibilangin cantik, apa hao gadenger ya?

"Hao maafin aku ya hao~ kamu emang cantik sih"

"Iya gyu, gapapa"

Mingyu sama Deka bingung, nih anak kenapa sih biasanya kalo di gituin bakalan ngambek sampe dia dibeliin ice cream, tapi ini tadi ?

Yaudalah nanti juga cerita dia.

"Heh kuda ngapain lo pegangan tangan sama hao? Lepasin ga?!"

"Apa sih tem rame ae lu. Hao aja ga masalah kok dia diem aja"

"Goblo lu ah, dia emang polos dasar modus!"

"Gyu, Deka biar duduk sini ya, barengan sama kita"

"Apahh? Ngapain juga si kuda ! Sana balik ke kelas lu!"

Mingyu kan gataw kalo kelasnya digabung, nah dijelasin lagi ama Deka.

"Tapi haooo dia kan bisa duduk ama yg laen haooo"

"Udah gyu, biarin hao lagi pengen duduk sama deka ih. Hak sukak Deka pas lagi ngelus kepala hao!"

*suara hati yang pecah*

"Rasain lu tem ena kan"

Akhirnya pelajaran dimulai, si Mingyu kzl abis gegara Deka yag ditengah, kan kudunya hao yang ditengah! Liat aja kuda modus mulu.

Bikin iri anjing

TengTengTeng

Ahirnya istirahat

Deka ngajakin hao sama gyu kekantin, si gyu iya aja asal hao nya ikut lagian dia juga laper si ya.

Nah si hao ini "Terserah"

mulu jawabannya, ditanyain

"Hao kamu cantik ya ?"

"Terserah"

"Hao kamu pacar aku ya?"

Ini si Mingyu tukang modus malah memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Nah si hao jawab

"terserah"

bikin Deka kzl sementara Mingyu udah syukuran gitu.

Terus akhirnya sampai kantin!

Mereka duduk di pojokan, sengaja biar hao ga di godain sama cowok cowok.

Padahal hao nya sendiri engga sadar, dasar polos.

"Hao persen apa?" ini deka nanyain hao

"Terserah"

"Haooo, kamu kenapa si? " ini si Mingyu khawatir gegara gabiasanya gitu hao kek gini.

"Ish kalian cerewet amat, udah ah pesenin hao mie ayam sama teh manis aja!"

"Nah gitu dong hao" si Deka ngerangkul Minghao biar deketan, trus bikin si item kebakaran

"Gosa modus lu bangsat"

"Relax kalem aja bro" si deka mamerin seringaianya

"Gua pesen yang sama kek hao deh, dah sana pesenin hush hush !"

"Anjing napa gua hah?!"

"Gyuuu udah pesenin yaa yaa?"

"Haoo, kenapa aku lagiii?

Minghao

Masang

Pose

Imuttt

Bangsat!

Mingyu langsung cabut buat mesenin deh daripada gak kuad.

Si Deka malingin muka saking gakuadnya. Ena anjay

"Deka, kenapa ya hao kok kzl banget"

"Kamu kenapa hao?" Deka bingung sama arah pembicaraan beginian.

"Jadi tadi pagi hao ketemu Jun lagi jalan sama temenya namanya Wonu hyung"

"Iyaaa terus?"

"Hao kzl!".

"Loh kamu kok gitu? Kenapa ada orang lagi jalan aja kamu kesel sih hao?"

Brukk

Deka ketularan lemotnya Minghao

"Iya ya? Kenapa ya ? Gatau ish pokoknya kesel!"

Sideka cuma semyumin hao, sebenernya dia pekaa dia tau banget maksudnya Minghao,

Minghao naksir jun.

*suara hati yang pecah*

Deka sadar diri banget kalo dia kalah dibandingin mereka berdua.

Tapi dia gamau merusak pertemanan di sama Minghao gara gara dia nyatain perasaan ya ke anak polos itu.

Jadilah dia kandidat terlemah dalam kompetisi itu.

"Demi kita hao, maafin aku yang naksir kamu. Aku juga ga pengen kek gini. Tapi yaudalah aku rela asal kamu tetep bahagia"

Deka berbisik pelan, dia yakin Minghao ga bakalan ngerti.

Udahlah jan dibahas.

Bikin baper aja.

Lee Seokmin

17 tahun

Kelas 2 SMA Pledis

Cowok perhatian yang bikin nyaman! Nggak usah dijelasim juga uda keliatan kan dia ke minghao gimana

T

B

C

Kasihan ya DeKa :(

Sama aku aja deh?! #gaaaak

Iya dia kan yang paling lemah (apanya?!)

Pengenya nyatain tapi kok nanti jadi hubungannya sama Minghao rengang :3

Kasihan :p

Hayo ini pada pengen HaoHao sama siapa? Boleh komen kok :3 jan malumalu hehe.

Halo !

Tumben apdetnya cepet?

Hamdallah dong xD

Gimana?? Suka ga?!

Jan lupa Voment ya~

Makasih udah baca :")

Aku terhura.

See ya !


	4. Chapter 4 Hao

Loading • SxunMSo

Boy x Boy , Yaoi , Shonen Ai

Bahasa tidak baku

Garing, Humor gagal, krenyess

Banyak Typo

Rated T

Xu Minghao

Wen Junhui

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Chapter 4 • Hao

*chapter sebelumnya*

"Deka, kenapa ya hao kok kzl banget"

"Kamu kenapa hao?" Deka bingung sama arah pembicaraan beginian.

"Jadi tadi pagi hao ketemu Jun lagi jalan sama temenya namanya Wonu hyung"

"Iyaaa terus?"

"Hao kzl!".

"Loh kamu kok gitu? Kenapa ada orang lagi jalan aja kamu kesel sih hao?"

Brukk

Deka ketularan lemotnya Minghao

"Iya ya? Kenapa ya ? Gatau ish pokoknya kesel!"

Sideka cuma semyumin hao, sebenernya dia pekaa dia tau banget maksudnya Minghao,

Minghao naksir jun.

Start 💣

"Jun ge jahat ! " 😞

Hao juga kepengen dirangkul sama gege, kenapa malah Wonu hyung ?

Aseg, bilang aja cemburu hao hao sayankkk. 😏

Minghao. 👧

Sering banget dikatain polos, tapi aslinya ga sepolos itu guys.

Dia tau dia lagi diperebutin sama tiga laki laki eh seme jangkung itu. Hao bahkan tau Jadwal "Giliran" mereka ;

Senin - Jun Gege

Selasa - Minggu

Rabu - Deka

Kamis - Deka

Jum'at - Minggu

Sabtu - Jun Gege

Minggu - siapapun boleh jemput dia 😂

Pernah gitu ketiga tiganya dateng ngejemput hao buat ngajakin main ke Mall pas hari Minggu, dan alhasil mereka jadinya jalan bareng - bareng pake mobilnya jun ge, posisinya sih

Minghao - Jun

Mingyu - Deka

Wajar lah minghao disebelah jun, dia suka mabuk kalo dibelakang, jadinya gyu sama kuda pasrah gabisa modusin hao. Kasihan ;(

Terus jun ngambil kesempatan, kek

Masangin sealtbelt minghao

Ngelusin kepala minghao

Senyumin minghao

Dunia serasa milik berdua guys!

Melupakan dua mahluk yang sedang jengah melihat kemodusan seorang Wen Jun Hui.

"Hyung langsung jalan bisa kali ya, gausa modus!"

"Apa lu tem? Iri bilang ae dasar syaiton!"

"Apaa?! Ganteng kayak pangeran arab gini dibilang syaiton? Elu kali hyung syaiton nya, tangan gabisa diem gitu ewh"

Si deka mah woles, dia malah tatap tatapan sama minghao, terus senyum gaje gitu. 😑

Brukk

"Aishh apa apaan sih Item? Hyung?"

"Deka / Kuda!"

"Apa si kalian rame ae, lanjutin berantemnya sono"

"Gue sama jun hyung lagi berantem lu malah modusin hao!"

"Lah salah siapa berantem"

"Tapi ya gausa modus bisa kan deka? " ini jun juga cemburu awkwkwwowko

"Ungg Kalian lagi ngapain?" 😮

Minghao ngerjapin matanya, dasar lemod.

"Aah engga hao, udah udah ayuk kita jalan!"

"Tapi tadi kalian lagi asik bercanda gitu ?"

Taik

Bercanda?

Untung minghao :")

kalo bukan udah abis dah

"Engga hao, gausa dibahas lagi oke?" ini mingyu yang modus ngelusin kepala hao

"Mmm oke deh gyu !"

Hao senyum mulu, bikin melting tau ga

Setelah pertengkaran absurd itu mereka akhirnya berangkatttt

Jun sih nyetir nya santai sambil ngedengerin lagunya Ed sheeran - Shape of you, dia ngangguk ngangguk nikmatin lagunya, si minghao juga gitu tapi kalo hao yang ngelakuin kok jatohnya malah imut? Apapun yang dilakuin pasti deh imut💞

Dua manusia dibelakang malah sambil goyang goyang anj,-

"I'm in love with the shape of youu~" ini minggu nyanyi gasadar suaranya merdu banget (merusak dunia)

Ga berapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai ke mall.

Mingyu sama deka keluar duluan, terus disusul jun, tapi sebelumnya dia nyegah minghao buat keluar. Ternyata alasanya

Biar dia ngebukain pintu buat hao.

Aaaa manis banged sih

"Silahkan keluar tuan putri" 😊

Jun senyum ganteng banget gila

"Gege ih, hao bukan putri di bilangin! mmm tapi makasih ya." 😳

Hao malu malu, dia paling gakuat diginiin

"Nggak peduli, hao kan tuan putrinya aku."

"Apa ge? Hao nda ngerti maksudnya ih" 😕

Anj gagal deh gombalnya, susah ya punya gebetan rada lemot gini huhu

"Bwahahahahahah!" ini mingyu sama deka ketawanya puas banged

"Rasain lu hyung ! Wkwkwkw goblo lu ah ngakak anying" minggu sampe megangin perutnya

"Hahahahaha, astaga hyung tau ga betapa lucunya ekspresimu pas gagal godain hao tadi? Hahahah!" ini deka juga sampe mukul mukul mingyu bikin yang punya punggung ngaduh, eheheh sakid soalnya

"Udah ketawanya? Nanti pulang jalan kaki sanah!" jun ngambek guys wkwkwkw

"Yaelah hyungg candaaaa" deka sama mingyu malah aegyo bikin jun mau muntah

"Jijik gua liatnya, berhenti anjayyy"

"Hiks.."

Minghao

Nangis.

"Loh hao/hao/hao !"

Jun Mingyu sama Deka kompakan banget manggilnya, mereka kaget kok tetiba aja hao nangis?

"Kalian hiks jahat hiks"

"Loh kamu kenapa hao? Kita kan nda ngapa ngapain?"

"Kalian bercanda ga ajak ajak hao hiks! Tadi di mobil hao juga nda diajak bercanda :("

Jun,Mingyu,Deka lagi barengan nepok jidat, astagaaa minghao ini kenapa ga sadar kalo mereka lagi debat sih ?

"Astaga hao, kita ga lagi bercanda oke? Udah udah cup jangan nangis yaaa nanti jelek loh" ini deka nenangin hao pake dipeluk segala, modus teros

Dan pada ahirnya hao udah ga nangis, trus ketawa lagi.

Dasar bocah

Terus mereka masuk mall, ke time zone main main. Dan ahirnya mereka cape, jadinya istirahat di foodcourt sambil ngisi perut yang keroncongan. ga lupa photobox ala ala kekinian dasar anak muda jaman sekarang ;)

Mereka pulang jam 7 malem, pake mobil jun kok dan masih berempat heheh :))

Jun tadi cuma asal ngomong aja yang nyuruhin deka sama mingyu pulang duluan . 😏

Hao sih seneng aja rame rame gitu, tapi ketiga seme nya ini selalu berkompetisi kapanpun dan dimanapun bikin Minghao gerah :")

Kalo boleh jujur, Minghao lebih demen sama Jun-Gege nya~

entah itu gegara lebih tuaan dia jadinya ngerti hao, atau alasan lain kayak sikap nya jun ge yang bakalan hangat pas sama hao doang, terus kalo sama lainya? Dingin abiz men. Berasa lagi ngomong sama kulkas lu, beneran

Tapi masalahnya minghao juga suka Mingyu, dia bener bener boyfriend material, walopun banyak mesum nya,-

Mingyu ada pas hao kesel, dia yang paling banyak jajanin hao ice cream,terus paling enak digodain juga si mingyu 😆

Hehe

Dan terakhir

Si deka. Dia baik banget dia yang paling perhatian diantara mereka bertiga, tapi sayangnya minghao nganggep deka cuman buat sahabatnya, kakaknya :") yaampun kasihan deka. Yah gimana ? Hao udah tertarik sama jun dan mingyu sih :")

Akhirnya ga kerasa udah kenaikan kelas yang berarti dia bakalan pisah sama Jun gege! Minghao naik kelas 3 kok, dia pisahan sama migyu juga ga sekelas sama deka, tapi dia sekelas sama temenya mingyu yang namanya siapa tadi? Jungkook? Iya itu.

Tapi bukan itu yan bikin dia khawatir, iya hao khawatir guys

Soalnya jun gegenya satu kampus sama wonu hyung, satu jurusan lagi.

Hao tau kalo jun ge gabakalan sukak sama wonu hyung, tapi siapa yang tau? Cinta kan juga bisa berawal dari kebiasaan?

Yah intinya guys, minghao ga sepolos itu. ;)

T

.

B

.

C

Hayooo gimana? Masih mikir kalo hao sepolos itu? ;) hehe dia ga segitunya kok ! Kasihan ih deka di friend zone?! Duhh bakalan muncul konfliknya nih abis ini :v

Gimana? Suka? xD

Btw kalian kok maunya hao sama semuanya~ maruk ihh 😂 padalah aku juga pengenya kaya gitu :v

Hao itu pokoknya cocok sama mereka bertiga yah? Duh bingung mau di jadi in sama siapa~

Tetep baca ya xD

Jangan lupa Vote dan Comment ! Makasih udah baca ;) aku terhura~ wkwkwk


	5. Chapter 5 Bingung

Loading • SxunMSo

Boy x Boy , Yaoi , Shonen Ai

Bahasa tidak baku

Garing, Humor gagal, krenyess

Banyak Typo

Rated T

Xu Minghao

Wen Junhui

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Chapter 5 • Bingung

*cerita sebelumnya"

Akhirnya ga kerasa udah kenaikan kelas yang berarti dia bakalan pisah sama Jun gege! Minghao naik kelas 3 kok, dia pisahan sama migyu juga ga sekelas sama deka, tapi dia sekelas sama temenya mingyu yang namanya siapa tadi? Jungkook? Iya itu.

Tapi bukan itu yan bikin dia khawatir, iya hao khawatir guys

Soalnya jun gegenya satu kampus sama wonu hyung, satu jurusan lagi.

Hao tau kalo jun ge gabakalan sukak sama wonu hyung, tapi siapa yang tau? Cinta kan juga bisa berawal dari kebiasaan?

Start

Xu Minghao

16 th

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia ngerasain perasaan yang gatau namanya, dia sedih dia marah dia kesel dia bingung dia bete dia seneng tauk ah pokoknya perasaan aneh !

"Mm nda tau hao, ini namanya apa ya? Hao ngerasa sakit di bagian jantung. Soalnya cepet banget debaranya apalagi pas deket deket sama orang itu!"

Dan alasan dari perasaan gajelas Minghao adalah cowo paling cool seantero sekolah, Wen Jun Hui.

"Jun gege itu ganteng, baik juga, hao suka !"

Hao dengan polos dan ga berdosa nya ngomong gitu pas lagi ngumpul bareng genk nya.

Iya genk nya

Yang isinya

Ada Lee Jihoon, dia mungil unyuk banget , kalo kalian baru ketemu bakalan ngira kalo dia masi kelas satu padahal dia Kaka kelas hao

Trus ada Boo Seungkwan, adik kelasnya yang super cerewet kayak emak kamu, tapi dia bohay, hehe

Nah mereka bertiga ini satu genk, kalo ditanya kok bisa? Jawabannya adalah

Nda tau

Mereka ngumpul gitu aja, berawal dari seungkwan yang baru aja masuk sekolah Pledis soalnya dia anak kelas satu, ngejelajahin sekolah dan jalan jalan ke taman, dia suka banget di taman soalnya banyak anak pacaran dan banyak kakak yang ganteng lagi ngumpul hehe.

Hehe

Trus dia nyari tempat gitu buat duduk, capek tau jalan jalan nggak ada yang mayungin dia.

Akhirnya dia nemu tempat duduk yang cuman ada satu orang, kalo dilihat lihat sih kayaknya dia juga masi kelas satu!

(Kamu gatau aja nak seungkwan, dia kakak kelasmu yang sangat ... )

"Aha! Disitu aja ah lagian spotnya juga pas ngadep ke cowok bule sama cowok jepang! Gabole di lewatin ini kesempatan bagus ~"

Seungkwan langsung nempatin pantat montoknya di sebelah jihoon, dia nggak tau kalo jihoon ini kakak kelasnya, trus tetiba aja ngajakin bicara, tau ndiri dia ratunya cerewet awkwkwko

si kakel ini cuek aja, toh dia lagi gabutz. Alias lagi merhatiin cowo di depan ya.

"Loh kamu ngapain di taman sendiran?"

Jihoon ga salah denger ini?

Kamu?

Dasar adik kelas nda sopan liat aja lu entar, kalo gue galagi merhatiin si sipit, abis lu

"Gabole?"

"Ya ampun galak amat si kamu, aku kan cuman tanya aja"

Si jihoon diem aja

"Betewe namaku seungkwan, aku kelas 1B, kamu siapa?"

"Jihoon"

"Kelas apa?"

" A"

"Ogitu, berarti kelas kita sebelahan dong? Hehe"

Seungkwan bener bener nda tau kalo jihoon kakelnya

Dikira satu angkatan beneran -,-

Jihoon diem lagi.

Seungkwan langsung berhenti ketawa, dia kesel anjir sombong bat cowok mungil disebelahnya ini Aish

"Kamu lagi ngapain sih? Pasti lagi ngelihatin dua cowok di depan ya?"

Si jihoon noleh bentar

"Bukan urusanmu"

Argh ~~~~~

Dia bener bener kezel max, nih anak songong bat pengen dia ceburin ke kali biar tau rasa dia

"Yauda si B aja, aku kan cuma tanya"

Trus mereka dieman gitu selama 2 menit, gajelas banget anjayyy

Tetiba aja dua cowo didepan sekarang jadi lima cowo, kayaknya ketambah cowo cina,trus yang satunya hidungnya mancung banget, tetapi yang satunya iteman sih.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?"

"Dafuq!/Ecopot ecopot!"

Jihoon sama seungkwan kaget anjir!

Ini siapa si tiba tiba duduk ditengah terus sok nanyain lagi ngapain, bikin kaget ae.

Tadi seungkwan hampir aja lompat kedepan gegara saking kagetnya, jihoon cuma melotot sih.

(Emang dia bisa? Di kan si...)

"Eheheheh"

Lah dia malah ketawa

"Lu siapa?"

jihoon balik ke mode garangnya lagi anj,-

"Iya kamu siapa?"

Seungkawan kepo ih, siapa cowok manis ini ? Seangkatan lagi kah?

"Siapa? Kalian nanyain siapa sih?"

Allohuakbar hao.

Terangkanlah

Dasar lemot

"Gua nanyain lu goblok"

"Ya ampun, manis manis lemot!"

"Ooo gicu"

Hao cuma ngangguk ngangguk dan ga jawab.

"Anu, kita lagi nanya in siapa kamu loh"

ini seungkwan ngulangin pertanyaanya

"Ehiya. Aku manusia "

"Lu mau gua bunuh? Gua dah tau kalo lu manusia"

"Ya ampun sabar jihoon, dia ini agak spesial kayaknya!"

si seungkwan nenangin jihoon yang kayaknya udah gasabaran gini. Sementara hao cuma ngelihatin sambil kedip kedip polos.

(Kalo aja ada 3 seme, dijamin mereka bakal diabetes uy)

"Gini, kita nanyain nama kamu deh"

"Ooh, gitu Nama Aku Xu Minghao panggil aja hao!"

"Nah gitu kek, kamu kelas apa?"

"Aku? Umm kelas B"

"Loh sama kaya ak dong ya? Tapi kok aku nda pernah tau kamu?"

"Emangnya kamu siapa? Kok nanya hao? Kok kamu duduk disebelah hao? Loh ini juga siapa? Kenapa anak smp masuk ke sekolah sma?"

Tetiba aja muncul aura pembunuh di samping hao, rupanya uri jihoonie uda kesel max guys.

Dan akhirnya adegan itu berlanjut sampe mereka baru sadar kalo mereka masing masing beda kelas, tapi degam hao yang nangis soalnya abis di timpukin jihoon dan seungkwan yang ngaduh soalnya di sungkurin jihoon ke tanah, tapi itu awalnya mereka jadi genk loh, mereka lama lama deket gitu! soalnya sering ngumpul di taman, dan baru ketahuan kalo selama ini jihoon merhatiin cowo jepang yang namanya

Hoshi

Terus si seungkwan ini naksir ama cowo bule yan namanya

Vernon

Etdaa

Kembali ke minghao yang tiba tiba bilang dia suka sama jun, jihoon sama seungkwan sih nda kaget soalnya mereka sehari hari udah disuguhi sama drama kacangan yang dimainin hao dan tiga semenya.

Mereka cuma bilang

" o gitu? Trus Mingyu ? Deka? Suka juga?"

Ini jihoon tanyanya emang pedes banget kayak kakaknya si Yoongi, wkwk

"Iya! Hao juga suka mereka"

"Sudah kuduga, pasti kamu gatau arti dari suka itu sendiri kan hao?"

"Tau ih, suka itu ya suka! Hao bener kan?"

"Bener dah bener hao, gini deh suka itu pas kamu lagi deket sama salah satu dari mereka trus kamunya berdebar. Jadi diantara mereka siapa yang bikin kamu berdebar?"

seungkwan ngejelasin telaten gitu ya

Minghao mikir, apasih? Mereka semua bikin berdebar tau

"Semua"

"Apa hao? / apa hyung?"

"Semua di bilang in"

"Astaga hao, lu polos amat dah gini deh lu paling suka deketan sama siapa deh?"

Minghao mikir lagi,

"Mmm hao suka deket sama Jun ge! Kenapa emang hyung?"

"Loh yaudah masalah selesai, lu suka nya sama jun. Sono tembak dia sebelum diambil anak emo tuh"

"Iya hao, nyatain perasaan kamu sebelum ke duluan dia loh,!"

"Hao takut hyung, kalo nanti hao nembak gege"

"Ngapain takut sih, gitu doang juga"

"Yaelah hyung juga gitu kan, yang nembak duluan hoshi hyung gitu" seungkwan mulai nyerocos lagi, kumat dia

"Diem lu ah, lu ngapa takut si hao? Seungkwan aja nembak duluan si vernon dan see? Dia diterima, trus jadian"

"Ehh masa? Seungkwan nembak beneran? Vernon ga mati hyung? Soalnya hao takut nanti kalo nembak gege trus dianya mati loh :( "

"Gadenger dah gua gadenger. Pergi sana lu hao kesel gua ngajarin "

"Hyung astaga, tobat hyung sadar"

ini seungkwan kesel juga sama hyungnya ya lemotnya kebangetan bikin dia puusinng 14 keliling.

Seungkwan sama jihoon ninggalin hao, mereka kesel abis njir

Trus hao mulai mikir

"Mmm apa hao nyatain perasaan ke jun ge aja ya?"

Allohuakbar, sujud syukur gue, lah tadi kan mereka nyaranin gitu hao sayaaankk :(

Oke hao setuju, dia bakalan nyatain perasaanya nanti sepulang sekolah, dia bakalan pergi ke kampusnya jun ge ! Koma.

T

B

C

Ahahahaa gimana? Jadi hao beneran polos ya, pingin ku timpuk aja biar dia sadar -,-

Chap ini gada para seme~

Khusus para uke gitu ya

Hao bakalan nyatain perasaan ke Jun ! Bagaimanakah reaksi Mingyu dan Deka?!

Nantikan kelanjutanyaa~

Makasih dah baca!

Aku terhura.

Jan lupa Vote dan Comment :3


	6. Chapter 6 Kebenaran

Loading • SxunMSo

Boy x Boy , Yaoi , Shonen Ai

Bahasa tidak baku

Garing, Humor gagal, krenyess

Banyak Typo

Rated T

Xu Minghao

Wen Junhui

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Chapter 6 • Kebenaran ; akan perasaanmu

cerita sebelumnya*

"Mmm apa hao nyatain perasaan ke jun ge aja ya?"

Allohuakbar, sujud syukur gue, lah tadi kan mereka nyaranin gitu hao sayaaankk :(

Oke hao setuju, dia bakalan nyatain perasaanya nanti sepulang sekolah, dia bakalan pergi ke kampusnya jun ge ! Koma.

Start

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, semua murid uda pasti bakalan seneng.

Mereka bakalan pulang, bebas dari penjara yang disebut sekolah ini, tapi masih kekekang banyak tugas di rumah sih.

Hehe

Kaya Minghao ini, dia akhirnya pulang juga. Kan rencananya dia bakalan pergi ke kampus nya Jun-gegenya, tapi bentar

Hao mau ngapain ya kesana? Duhh ngapain sih ? Hao mikir keras sambil jalan di lorong, mana mukanya serius banget lagi, jarang gitu hao ekspresi gini secara dia kan yahh nganu, dan dia sampe ga kedengeran kalo lagi di panggil sama Mingyu

"Haooooo"

"Minghaoooo"

"HaoHaooo"

Tetiba aja Mingyu nyolek bahu dia, trus akhirnya hao noleh deh

"Loh Mingyu? Ngapain lari larian?"

Mingyu yang kesel banget hao ganyadar diapanggil dari tadi, jadi asal jawab deh

"Engga tadi aku dikejar sama kang leker di depan sekolah kita"

"Loh iya? Kamu ngapain emang? Pesen dua leker tapi cuma bayar satu? Ya ampun gyu kan kamu bisa minjem aku, kamu gausa gitu lagi ih ya ?"

Minghao yang mulai ngomel adalah sesuatu yang disukai Mingyu, soalnya keliatan imut banget bukanya serem.

"Dan kamu percaya hao? Ihh dasar!"

"Loh emangnya kenapa sih gyuu?"

"Kamu percaya aku lagi dikejar kejar tukang leker? Ya engga lah~ aku dari tadi manggilin kamu, tapi ga di respon. Dasar !"

Mingyu gemes banget sampe akhirnya nyubit nyubit pipi Minghao

"Mmm mmmm berenti gyu! Sakit ih pipinnya hao kan jadi merah~ ya hao percaya lah kan tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo lagi dikejar sama kan leker ih! Gimana sih kamu dikejar siapa sebenernya Minghao sebel "

"Salah siapa jadi orang gemesin banget, pengen bawa pulang trus aku karungin deh! Dan udah hao jan dipikirin yang tadi astaga -,-"

"Emangnya aku beras ya gyu? Atau jangan jangan selama ini hao itu beras?"

Minghao mikir sambil jalan lagi ke parkiran

"Hao! Tungguin dasar. Udah deh lupain, nah sekarang ayo kita pulang! "

"Eh hari ni sama kamu gyu? Wah kebetulan hao mau kesuatu tempat, anterin ya?"

"Kurela jadi gojek demi kamu hao, wkwk btw kemana sih? Tumbenan kamu tu."

Terus Minggyu udah nyamperin motor kesayangan ya

"Tadi hao mau kemana ya? Oh iya! Hao mau ke kampus Jun ge gyu!"

"Ohh hmm nganterin barang? Ato ngapain hao?"

Mingyu woles aja, soalnya gatau niat hao sebenernya

"Hao mau nyatain perasaan hao ke Jun ge"

Brmmm

Brrrmmm

Kebarengan sama Mingyu yang nyetater motornya.

"Eh apa hao? Aku gadenger!"

"Di bilangin, hao mau nyatain perasaan hao ke Jun ge, kalo hao suka sama Jun ge !"

Tetiba aja ada suara barang pecah eh hati pecah, terus Mingyu mendadak diem.

Kok sakit ya?

Tuhan ..

Dia narik nafas, trus ngehembusinya kasar gitu. Soalnya kesel banget njir ! , hao ini gapeka atau gimana sih sama perasaanya dia? Ha?

"Hao ? Kenapa harus Jun? Kenapa ga aku aja hao? Aku! Aku tuh selalu ada buat kamu !"

Minghao kaget, baru kali ini Mingyu ngomong kasar banget ke dia.

"Gyu .. Gyuu maafin hao, ta..tapi hao suka nya sama Jun ge gyu"

Hao nunduk, dia pengen banget nangis gatau kenapa

Mingyu masang wajah sedih. secara, orang yang disukainya malah suka sama orang lain.

"Tapi kenapa hao? Kenapa? Beri alasan aku hao kenapa kamu harus milih Jun daripada aku atau Deka? Dia kan jarang ada buat kamu, dia kan banyak yang suka hao, dia juga suka Wonu hyung hao!"

"Ha..hao gatau gyu, setau hao, kalo lagi deket sama Jun ge bakalan nyaman, trus rasanya beda banget kalo lagi sama kamu sama Deka, maafin hao kalo bikin salah sama gyu, hiks hiks"

Minghao

Nangis

Dia uda gakuat nahan tangisnya, udah tadi dibentak sama gyu, eh ternyata selama ini Jun gegenya naksir sama Wonu hyung.

"Kalo cuma itu alasanya, aku juga bakalan bisa buat kamu kaya gitu hao!"

Minghao masih nangis

"Tapi gyu, maafin hao. Bukanya hao ndasuka sama kamu. Tapi hao lebih suka Jun ge gyu,"

Mingyu cuma nunduk, akhirnya datang juga masa ini. Masa dimana hao akhirnya nyadarin perasaanya, tapi kenapa harus Jun, Tuhan?

"Mmm Gyu, apa maksudnya Jun ge suka sama Wonu hyung?"

Mingyu keeplosan, selama ini yang tau cuma dia sama Deka doang sih.

" Jadi, Jun itu naksir kamu kan hao, tapi dia juga naksir sama Wonu hyung !"

Minghao makin nangis. Makin kenceng, dia nangis kejer, bikin Mingyu gatega lihat nya.

"Hahh oke aku tahu, kamu emang suka sama Jun tapi jangan ngelarang aku buat berhenti cintain kamu hao, maafin aku hao tadi udah bentakin kamu dan maafin aku tadi keceplosan bilang kalo Jun suka sama Wonu hyung, aku bener bener ga bermaksud buat buat nyakitin kamu, udah cup cup jangan nangis lagi, aku sakit liatnya hao"

Mingyu meluk hao, dia gamodus. Tapi dia emang sakit liat hao nya nangis.

Hiks

hiks

Jadi selama ini hao gatau ya, kalo Jun ge ternyata suka sama dia,

Hiks hiks hiks

"Gapapa hiks hao hiks gapapa gyu, maafin hao juga tadi udah bikin gyu hiks sakit"

"Udah hao, udah ya jangan nangis lagi oke?" Mingyu senyum bikin tangisan minghao agak mereda gitu,

Trus akhirnya mereka mampir ke cafe buat nenangin diri, hao udah ganangis lagi tapi suasananya canggung men.

Minggu nanyain hao, Apa masi mau ke kampusnyanya jun? Kalo iya dia bakalan anterin.

Trus si hao cuma ngangguk lucu gitu, bikin Mingyu gemes banget ;-; dan suasananya udah hangat lagi. Hehe

Di perjalan mereka cuma diem, tapi hao meluk Mingyu erat banget,dan ga biasanya hao dieman. Soalnya dia pasti bakalan cerewet nanyain apapun ke mingyu yang lagi nyetir

Pas udah sampai kampus, Minghao turun dari motor disusul Mingyu, helmya di lepasin gitu si hao, bikin Mahasiswa yang lagi lewat iri liat bocah sma yang mesra banget.

Hehe

Pas mau nyamperin Jun gegenya, Minghao sama Mingyu ngeliat ada keramean gitu di taman kampus, mereka penasaran banget ada apa sih kok rame rame?, pas sampe sana ternyata ada mahasiswa yang lagi nyatain perasaan ke orang yang disukainya, Mingyu sa Minghao cuman "Ohh" aja sih trus mau balik nyamperin Jun.

Tapi kalo diperhatikan baik baik, kok itu kaya Jun gegenya? Dan siapa yang nyatain perasaan ke gegenya?

Itu

Wonu hyung, sainganya

Seketika itu juga hao langsung meluk Mingyu, hao nangis kejer banget, dia sakit ngelihat Jun gegenya.

Apalagi yang bikin hao limbung adalah Jun nerima perasaan Wonu, dan ga mikir 2 kali buat jawab nya!

Dan Mingyu yang geram langsung bawa Minghao ngejauhin kerumunan,

hao nangis lagi.

Udah berapa kali hari ini dia liat orang yang disukainya nangis? Mingyu kesel banget, dia gaterima hao di giniin! tapi dia juga senang kalo Jun nerima perasaan Wonu hyung, soalnya hao bakalan beralih ke dia.

Tapi ..

Minghao ...

Tuhan, gimana ini?

T

B

C

Mingyuuuu

Kamu jaat deh, kan kasian minghao :(

Tapi ...

Kamu juga kasihan :(

Trus si item reaksinya ga nyante ya awkwkwko apalagi Jun ! Kamu ga mikirin hao mas :( kasian dia ihhh dasar !

Jadi tinggal Deka yang belum tahu~ gimana reaksinya Deka? Lebih ga nyante kah?

Hehehehe Rahasiaaaa

Btw aku mau UN hari senin besok :") doain lancar ya teman teman, update nya abis UN ndapapa ya maaf...

Makasih udah baca ! Jangan lupa comment!

Aku terhura~


End file.
